


Magic Music and Moving On

by twosetsymphony



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry it's all I can write, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance, happyish ending, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetsymphony/pseuds/twosetsymphony
Summary: It’s been a year since Brett left him. A year since his world was taken away. A year since Eddy’s been able to get on with his own life. But what happens when Eddy finally decides to play Brett’s violin and suddenly the man himself appears in their living room.
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen & Original Character(s), Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Magic Music and Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's Bach...Bach again..its me! With more angst! Enjoy :D

Today was the day. It had been a year since Brett passed. 365 days without the love of his life. 8760 hours without his other half. 525600 minutes since that drunk driver took away his world. But Eddy wasn’t counting, absolutely not. He was fine. It wasn’t like he still couldn’t sleep in their room or refused to drive a car. He couldn’t. It wasn’t like he couldn’t even log onto their channel or drink bubble tea again. He also couldn’t do those either. He was totally fine. All he had to do for the next 10 minutes was convince Mama Yang that he was fine. 15 minutes left of her hour long visit and then he would be alone again. 

“You know he would want you to move on Eddy.” Mama Yang told him as she sipped on her tea. 

“I know, I’m trying,” he lied across from her. 

“Oh really, how so?” 

“I’ve got a video that I’m working on, I should be set to upload it next week,” he smiled with another lie. 

“Not only with that, I mean with love Eddy. He would want you to find love. Be in love. Smile truly,” She said setting her cup on the table.

“I know, I’m seeing someone.” Now, that lie stung at the back of his throat. No matter how hard he rehearsed it, it was still bitter. 

“Oh good,good. I know your mother will be glad to hear it. We’re running out of time for grandchildren you know.” She replied standing up and looking Eddy up and down.

“Yes Mama, I know.” He would call her Mama forever, it was all he had of Brett. 

“Well it’s getting late and I must head home now. See me out.”  
Eddy did just that. 

As they went in for one last hug, Mama Yang whispered, “Eddy if you truly want to move on from my son, take that stupid blanket off his violin and get rid of it.”

As they pulled away and she got into her car she left him with one last “I have eyes you know.” 

Well fuck. 

That was the only thought Eddy had as he made his way back up to their apartment. 

Did she know I was lying? Why didn’t I move the damn thing? Edward Chen you stupid stupid man. Do I really give it away?

Were the thoughts that came a few minutes later as he paced in front of the white blanket on the floor.  
Yes, Mama Yang was right. Eddy hadn’t opened nor touched Brett’s violin since the accident. It stayed there on the floor for 366 days. That was when Brett last packed it away and left it by the tv after their last practice session together. As soon as he came back to the apartment, alone and angry, he threw the blanket from the back of the couch over it. It has been that way since. Eddy still played his violin. It took about a month and his sister practically threw it at him, but he did. It soon became his only refuge. His only lifeline to Brett. Everytime he played his violin, it became less and less somber. It began to feel like coming home. Eddy still loved to play the violin. Plus he would need to do something eventually, an income would be necessary. But what does he do about Brett’s? He can't just give it away. That’s not even an option. But what does he do? 

He sits on the floor, removes the blanket, and opens the case. The lock code only makes his heart a little sad. It was Eddy’s birthday, just like how Brett’s was the code to Eddy’s case. The code only made him a little sad, but seeing his violin. It was heartbreaking. A few tears escaped when he first laid eyes on it, he probably would have broken down if he had anymore left to cry.  
To Eddy’s surprise though, it was still perfect. No bow bugs. The wood was still beautifully varnished, No strings had snapped.  
When he finally stopped examining the instrument, he picked it up, plucked at the strings and found out that yeah it was definitely out of tune.  
That wasn’t a problem for Eddy though. He grabbed the bow, stood up and it was tuned in less than a minute. He could almost hear Brett mocking his perfect pitch like he did everytime Eddy tuned his violin for him. Eddy smiled at the memory. 

He brought the violin up to his chin, closed his eyes and began playing the only piece that felt right. A piece they played in uni, a piece they played during one of their big milestones, a piece he hadn’t played in over a year. Brett’s piece. 

Tchaikovsky’s violin concerto. 

It started out a little rough as his memory of the notes was coming back to him, but by minute 3 he was playing with his whole heart. 

Each note held a memory of Brett, each phrase held his love for him.  
Eddy was nearing the end of the Cadenza when he felt a small breeze float around him.No it danced around him. It felt like a breath of fresh air on a nice spring day, like young love and passion. Then it was gone.  
He hoped Brett was listening.  
Eddy began to play more passionately and aggressively until not even a minute later,  
the bow broke.  
When Eddy opened his eyes he already knew what happened. He could feel it in his hand of course. He dropped the bow, clung to the violin and fell to his knees. Eddy let out one of the most painful sobs he had ever cried.  
He stayed like that for at least the next ten minutes, it could’ve been an hour for all he knew. Time didn’t matter without Brett or maybe it mattered too much, but he wasn’t counting was he?

After he had finished crying, surely enough tears to last a lifetime, Eddy just stared at the violin in his hands. Then he heard a voice. 

“How long are you just going to stare at it? You know I’ve got an extra bow. Keep playing, unless Tchaikovsky wrote an hour long tear opera I wasn’t aware of.”

Eddy froze. He didn’t turn around before accepting that he’d officially lost it now. He was insane. 

The voice spoke again.

“Hello? Eddy I know you’re in there somewhere, snap out of it.”

Eddy sharply turned around and there he was. 

Sitting perfectly on the couch. In black jeans, a white tee and green jacket. The same outfit as the accident. Only this time, there were no bruises, no blood and he still had his glasses. 

Eddy didn’t believe it. 

“No.” was all he said. 

“No, what?” Brett asked. 

“No, you can’t be real.”

“Oh love, I’m real..ish,” he replied. 

Eddy stood up and grabbed at his hair.

“Nonono, I’ve gone crazy. I’m insane now.”

“No you’re not.” 

“Yes, yes I am. This is some complicated grief shit. You’re not here.” Eddy replied his voice and blood pressure rising. 

“Come here Eddy, and calm down.” Brett told him. 

“Nonono, you’re a demon or something no you're not here.” Eddy responded pacing in the kitchen.  
This time Brett raised his voice.  
“Edward Chen, you listen to me and you listen right now! Come sit down!”

So Eddy did, but on the opposite end of the couch. 

“Touch me,” Brett demanded again.  
“What?” Eddy asked, looking up at Brett in confusion.  
“So you’ll know I’m real, touch me.”

Eddy didn’t respond, instead he inched his way closer to Brett. Once he was within arms reach, he paused.

“Oh Eddy, please just do it. It’s not like I’m going to blow up.”

Cautiously, Eddy slid his hand across the remainder of the couch until his hand met with Bretts. But it didn’t go through it like Eddy thought it would. Instead, Brett grabbed onto it and held it. Eddy gasped but he didn’t know with what emotion.

“There,” Brett said as he looked up into Eddy’s eyes and smiled. Tears forming in his eyes.

When Eddy scooped Brett into a hug, they both broke down. 

They stayed like that for 10?20?60? Minutes(who knows, Eddy wasn’t counting), just taking in one another’s touch. They were a pair again. 

Eddy was the one who broke the hug. He wiped his tears and grabbed back onto Brett’s hand before asking,”Why?How?”  
Brett smiled before asking, “Do you believe in magic?”  
Eddy wasn’t sure how to respond, so he didn’t.  
Brett continued, “Well my great auntie in Taiwan did. You know the one who died when I was about 10? (Eddy of course knew,so he nodded) Well before she died she gave me this book and I didn’t do anything with it until the night before the accident. I had a bad feeling. Anyways, it taught me how to put part of me in there! Magic spells and stuff is actually pretty interesting and fun!” He said excitedly, pointing towards the violin. “I didn’t think it would take you a year though, my time was almost up.”

It took Eddy a minute to process what Brett had just said.  
“You’re here, because I played that?” Eddy asked again pointing towards Brett’s violin.  
“Yup!”

Eddy jumped up while still holding onto Brett’s hand. “This is great! We’ve got to tell your mum, our subscribers, everyone!” 

Brett looked down and smiled sadly.  
“Eddy, you should sit back down.”

“But why? We’ve got to go!” Eddy asked, still smiling and excited.

“Please, Eddy. I hadn’t finished.”

Eddy sits and asks “What’s wrong?”

“They can’t see me Eddy.”

“But why not?”

“They don’t need to see me, well not anymore anyway.”  
The question of why not came again.  
“Because, my love, they’ve moved on.” 

The word “oh” was followed by silence before Eddy gave a small nod.  
“and I haven’t..”

Brett’s face fell and heart broke as he saw the look on his lover's face. 

He inched closer to him on the sofa before pulling him into a half embrace.  
“Oh Eddy, it’s okay. That’s why I’m here yeah. Im gonna help you.” Brett tried in consoling the taller man. 

Eddy lifted his head and looked into Brett’s eyes, “So you’ll be leaving me again?”

Brett gave a small nod, “I was hoping this conversation would happen later but we may as well get it out now. I will be leaving again and I’m not even sure when, but I know that I won’t leave until you’re ready. I’m sure of it, my love.” Brett said, rubbing Eddy’s shoulders.

Eddy took in a deep breath before saying, “Okay.”  
I mean when he thought about it, he shouldn’t be sad. Brett was here again! They could talk again! They could be twoset again even if it were just for a small amount of time. It was a gift! 

He took another big deep breath and pushed the remaining negative thoughts away before asking, “Hey Brett-”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”  
“I would love nothing more than that.”

So he did. God it was the most amazing kiss. it felt like their first kiss all over again. Both Brett and Eddy had waited so long to feel one another’s lips again. The kiss was so full of love and desire it's no wonder that they didn’t move from the couch until they were both panting with lips bright red. 

Brett stood up and spoke first, “Well that was-” 

‘Yeah.” Eddy added.

“I missed you.”

“I miss you too, Brett. More than you could imagine.” 

“Well come on, it’s late. There’s more time for that stuff tomorrow. Right now I’m tired.” He said stretching and reaching for Eddy’s hand.

Eddy grabbed it before saying, “yeah yeah of course, let me just go grab some blankets from the hall closet and we can set up camp out here.”

“Why would we sleep out here and not in our bed?” Brett asked with his face scrunching before realization struck. 

“Oh Eddy, it’s not true is it?”

Eddy looked down and scratched the back of his head, “Well...uh yeah i guess it is?”

“How come?” Brett asked, stepping closer to the taller one.

“I just didn’t think I could handle it.” he admitted sheepishly.

“Oh well c’mon,” he said grabbing Eddy’s hand, “I’m here now and I know that sleeping on that couch can’t be good for your back.” He continued to tell him as he guided them to their bedroom. 

As Brett opened the door, he gasped. It looked almost the exact same as the last time he saw it. The only difference was his clothes weren’t scattered on the floor, they were folded away instead. The bed however was exactly the same. The sheet’s messy from the last morning they woke up entangled. Brett didn’t know how to feel. Pity?Love?Heartbreak? He didn’t know. Eddy broke him from his thoughts.  
“I come in here a lot you know. To shower, get dressed and dust but I just can’t sleep in the bed. Your mum helped me clean it up a little after the accident but I couldn’t bring myself to change the sheets or blankets and she didn’t make me. Mum bought me a new set of everything for Christmas, but they’re still in the closet.” 

Brett’s heart broke. Eddy had been sleeping on the sofa for over a year. But there’s no time for pity, it’s time for lesson one. Brett stepped forward and began to strip the bed.

“What-what are you doing?” Eddy was quick to jumbo forward and try to stop him.  
“Eddy go get the new set from the closet. It’s time. Plus these have not been washed in over a year and I don’t like sleeping on dirty sheets.” Brett told him clearly. Eddy knew there was no point in trying to argue with the older man. So he did as told. 

Brett made sure that they made quick time in making the bed and changing the pillow cases. Eddy was glad for that, it made it less painful. It’s better to rip off a bandaid quickly right? Soon they were cuddled up, Brett in Eddy’s arms like the past.

“See? It’s not so bad is it,” Brett questioned. 

“No,” Eddy answered, “But that’s because you're here.”

“Baby steps, love, baby steps. Well get to that soon enough but now let’s just take it in.”

Eddy silently agreed before asking, “Brett, could you see me? Like are you actually able to look down and watch over us?”

Brett turned to face Eddy before answering, “Well, yes and no. I was only able to check in once a week, but I think that’s because I wasn’t fully at rest. Part of me was still in my violin so I think there was some interference, but once I go back I should be able to!”

Eddy smiled and nodded before answering back, “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Brett caressed Eddy’s cheek before he answered, “Oh love, I’m already gone. But hey! We’ve still got time here before I’m really gone. And I'll make you a promise. Once I’m fully gone, think of me sometimes and I'll leave you a pretty penny or a nice breeze, it’ll be my way of showing that I’m still there waiting to listen if you need to talk or for us to play again...or whatever the reason. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Eddy answered. 

“But we’ve still got time before that happens, so let’s just get some sleep.” Brett told him as he cuddled more into Eddy.

Soon the two would drift off into one of the most peaceful sleeps they’ve ever had. 

The following week was spent taking in as much of each other as they could. Playing smash bros, cuddling (other things too of course ;) ) and playing the violin. Their first duet in over a year was rough but it was beautiful. They decided on Stamitz Op. 27. It was a piece they had played in uni that resurfaced for a sightreading video. However, shortly after it became one of their favorites to play. It was a fun piece. Lighthearted. It was up there with Mozart or Kreisler. It was a piece that matched their personalities. Bubbly. A piece they could do little dances to while they played. A piece that they reserved to play on good days. Like when they hit 3 million subs or when Eddy got Brett that ring. A piece for when big achievements were made that they wanted to remember.. A piece for days like today. 

It was on the ninth day that Brett suggested they go into town. He missed downtown Brisbane and their old conservatory too. Plus he hated being cooped up inside for more than a few days at a time, so it was worth trying to convince Eddy. Speaking of Eddy, Brett could hear him getting out of the shower. 

“Brett?” He called for the older man, making his way into the living room whilst he towel dried his hair. 

“I’m here,” Brett replied from the kitchen, “See I told you I wasn’t going to disappear!”

“I know,” Eddy said with a smile as he made his way over to Brett, “but I still worry.”

“Well, don't. I don’t think I’ll be going anytime soon.” Brett answered, stepping on his tippy toes to press a chaste kiss on the other man's lips. 

“Okay.” Eddy replied before pressing their foreheads together.

They stood there for a few moments before Brett broke away and asked, “Hey Eddy. I was thinking what if we went into town today?”

“Like downtown?” He blinked towards the older man.

“Yeah and what if we went back to the university. It’d be nice to see it again.”

“Yeah yeah okay, let me just get dressed and I’ll get an uber.” Eddy answered as he turned to walk back towards their bedroom.

In a confused tone Brett asked, “but why would we need an uber? You still have your car right? Mine was the one that got totaled...oh.”  
The realization hit Brett again. Eddy hadn’t driven in a year. Well he guessed it was time for lesson two.

“Yeah..oh.” Eddy answered, “I just can't seem to get near it. Belle will take it for a spin when she comes to visit so it’s still running but I don’t know if I can drive again.”

“Bullshit,” Brett replied.  
“What?”  
“I said Bullshit. You can drive and you will drive. I’ll help you. Go get dressed and don’t call an uber.”

Once more, Eddy couldn’t say no and soon they were standing right next to his black mercedes. 

“Okay,” Brett began, “Eddy say hello to your car.” he commanded Brett as he tapped on the hood. 

“Uhm why?” 

“Well it’s been awhile since you’ve seen each other, it’s the nice thing to do.”

“Hello car..” Eddy said hesitantly. 

“Good! Good! Now we’re gonna open the door and sit in it.” Brett said as he made his way to the passenger side. 

Eddy did as told.  
They sat there for a minute before Brett continued

“Good. Now put the key in the ignition.” 

So Eddy did. 

Another minute passed before Brett spoke again,  
“Now turn the key.”

Eddy slowly brought his hand up to the key but it became too much. 

He lowered his hand and head before saying, “I can't. Brett I can’t do it.” 

Brett was quick to grab his hands and speak.

“Yes Eddy, yes you can. We can sit here all day if we have to but you are going to do it. We’ll do it together if you want. If that’ll help.“  
Eddy nodded in response. 

So slowly Brett guided Eddy’s hand to the key, gripping it once it came in contact with the small black key. He let their hands sit there for a moment before turning the key. Suddenly the car came alive and they were met with the blasting air con. 

“There,” Brett said “You did it and it’s okay. We’re okay.” 

“Okay,” Eddy nodded and it was true. They were both okay. 

“C-Can we sit here for a minute before I actually start driving?”

“Of course,my love.” 

So they did. It took about 30 minutes for Eddy to gather the courage to put the car in reverse but soon they were on the road.  
It was going good. All except for Eddy going 15 under the speed limit and he was tense around the wheel. Well, usually 105kmph was okay but not on a busy motorway like this. Eddy needed to relax so he tried a strategy that never failed. Reaching into the glove box he pulled out a CD labeled “Best of Tchaikovsky” and slid it into the disc player. 

“Now try to calm down. Listen to Tchaik. Loosen up. I’m okay, you’re okay. We’re okay.” Brett said.

“O-okay.”

Eddy said, taking in a deep breath. Brett was right, his hands were starting to cramp from how tense he was. Plus he didn’t want to hear another car horn. He needed to relax. The piece was 1812 Overture. A piece that although may be overplayed was still enjoyable. Eddy began to focus on the music and relax. He could do this. He began to speed up a little.  
What he wasn’t expecting was Brett rolling down his window. 

“What are you doing??” Eddy questioned.

“Oh calm down we’re okay!” Brett told him as he turned the music up, stuck his hand out the window and soon his face 

“I forgot how fun this felt haha!” He laughed and Eddy had never heard a sound he loved more. 

Laughing at Brett, Eddy rolled his window down too. 

1812 Overture never sounded so free to either of them. Both were laughing and smiling. Eddy felt reborn, as if he had just driven yesterday not a year ago. He felt so happy as he reached the speed limit, maybe even going a little over. 

Soon they arrived at the parking garage and began their walk downtown. 

“See, I told you you could do it!’ Brett nagged while gripping Eddy’s hand.

“Yeah yeah I know.” Eddy smiled down at Brett. 

They began to walk around for the next hour reminiscing about old times before Brett had another request. 

‘How about ice cream?” He suggested. 

“Okay,” Eddy nodded, “From Jeni’s?”

“Of course! You can’t get it from anywhere else! It’d be too sacreligious!” Brett said as he began to lead the way to the oh so familiar ice cream shop. 

They were standing outside the building before Brett spoke up again. 

“Hey Eddy.. I’m not sure if they’ll be able to see me. Since they didn’t know me maybe they could but if they didn’t know me then they wouldn’t have a reason to move on. Their lives would’ve been unaffected.” He said sheepishly towards the ground. 

“It’s no problem love, I’ll go in for the both of us. I know what to get.” Eddy smiled at him. He quickly kissed him on the forward, muttered a ‘wait here’ before going inside. 

Brett was sitting at one of the small tables outside the shop when Eddy reappeared with ice cream in hand.

“Here we are love, a vanilla cone for you and a strawberry for me!” 

“Oh thank you!” Brett said as he took a quick lick. His eyes immediately fell back into his head before saying “Oh god I missed this!” 

“No other place makes ice cream quite like Jeni’s aye?” Eddy laughed. 

“Totally!”

They continued eating and walking for a minute or so before Brett made another spastic claim.

“Oh look! There's the con! I wonder if our bench is still there, let’s go!’ Brett began dragging Eddy before he even had the chance to protest. 

Once they found their bench, hidden between the big willow tree and the river, the sun began to set. Eddy couldn’t believe how beautiful the man was. Or how lucky he himself was. 

“Hey Brett?”

“Mph” He replied as he continued eating his vanilla cone. 

“Did it hurt?” Eddy asked.

Brett stopped eating and looked at the younger man before asking “What, dying?”

“Yeah.”

“No, not really. Well..maybe a little but it was too quick to remember. I think the worst part was the panic. I mean you were there too. Seeing the bright lights from the truck and hoping that it wasn't the end, regretting all you didn’t do, praying you'd be one of the lucky ones. My last thought was you actually. It wasn’t ‘oh im dying’ it was just ‘please let Eddy be okay’ and seconds later I was forced to accept that it was the end for me and I didn’t have a choice. I could still hear you screaming my name. That one stuck with me and I think it will forever.” 

Brett looked down as he spoke and finished with a soft smile. 

Eddy reached for his hand. Brett grabbed it almost immediately before continuing.  
“But no, to answer your question, it didn’t hurt.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ll ever forget that night either,” Eddy spoke. 

“Those headlights, the pain from the glass. But nothing will come close to the emotions. I’ve never felt so helpless as I watched them take you away. I’ve never felt so angry either. Angry at that man for not showing remorse, angry that I drug us out so late, angry at the world for not taking me instead. I mean the therapy after the accident helped as much as it could in regards to the emotional side,not actually driving, but I still feel so guilty sometimes. I’m so sorry Brett.” Eddy finished as tears threatened to slip out.

“It's not your fault love. You know that and I know it too. We were just unlucky.” He told the younger as he reached over to wipe his tears.

“But hey at least I can wipe these tears away now.” He gave Eddy a soft smile. 

“Yeah,” Eddy smiled leaning into the touch, “but you'll have to go again. Then what am I supposed to do?” He asked, closing his eyes.  
“Then you’ll pick yourself back up and continue going forward, but Eddy..look at me,” he commanded the younger lifting his chin and Eddy obliged.

“I know it’ll probably hurt you a lot more than me, but I also know that you can handle it. You’re the strongest man I’ve ever known Eddy. Plus I know I won’t leave until you’re ready. That’s the deal I made. You can do it Eddy, there is more to life than greif. You’ve got so much more time left to be someone and I’ll be damned if you spend more than a few passing moments on me. You’re worth more than that Chen Wei Cheng! Travel to all the places we never got to go! Fall in love again and feel all it’s beautiful emotions once more! Heck become a soloist like you’ve always dreamed! Just do something because you’ve still got time! That’s one of the most precious gifts of all. I love you so much and nothing would break my heart more than to see you waste away.” 

Their eyes were still locked and all Eddy could muster up as a reply was “Okay.” He hadn’t heard his Chinese name spoken in so long. It only came out during special times. 

“Okay.” Brett said in return with a small nod, satisfied with himself. 

Soon he was met with Eddy’s lips and a deep kiss. It was one full of understanding and letting go of grief. It was a kiss that they both needed. One that lasted longer than either of them could count. 

Brett broke the kiss with a laugh. “Good God, look at us. It’s worse than our uni days!”

Eddy just laughed with him, “Nah nah...now those were some interesting days..”

“100% We were both such messes.” Brett smiled.

“Speaking of messes,” Eddy looked down, “You dropped your ice cream on your shoe..”

They both laughed again. 

“That happened mid rant, but I wasn’t about to let it ruin my dramatic monologue.”

This earned an eye roll from Eddy before he replied..”Tsk tsk such a drama queen.”

“Oh you know it,” Brett said standing up, “Now let’s go home.”

So they did and this time Eddy actually drove the speed limit the whole way. 

It would be another four days before the pair dove into another lesson. Of course it was Brett’s idea again. 

They had just finished a round of smash bros when Brett brought up the channel. He asked Eddy when he thought he was going to upload another video only to earn a small ‘I don’t know’ from him.  
So that’s how they ended up in the filming/practice room with the camera set up. 

“So, what do you want to film?” Brett asked Eddy excitedly. 

“I don’t know. Something fun.” He answered.

“Okay, okay. What about a roast video?”

“Eh, I don’t know.”

“A playing video!” Brett suggested excitedly.

“Absolutely not, I’ve got nothing prepared!”

“Okay….hm, I’ve got it! LingLing 40 hours!” He said with the snap of his fingers.

“Yeah sure, we can try that.” Eddy replied before sitting at the table in front of the camera. 

Eddy mentally prepared himself for Brett to turn the camera on. He hadn’t filmed a video since before the accident, yeah his editor uploaded a few from the backlog afterwards but no ‘new’ content from just Eddy. He didn’t even make an announcement about what happened and he didn’t want to. He just wanted it to be the normal fun twoset it always had been. No more sadness.

He was brought back from his thoughts by Brett giving him a countdown. 

“Okay 3...2...1!” The camera started.

“Hey guys, it’s Eddy here and welcome back to another episode of twosetviolin.” (it’ll always be twoset no matter what. Okay, he got that out without choking up, keep going. )

Brett smiled at him from behind the camera as he spoke  
“And today we’re gonna be taking a look at the most talented subreddit ever. Yes, long overdue it's another LingLing40hours!”

The camera was still rolling as Eddy pulled up the subreddit and as Brett told him “good job!” 

“Wow guys almost 300 thousands LingLing wannabes, thank you so much for the continued support. Now let’s look at what you’ve been up to.” 

Eddy, be damned, that the first thing that popped up as a tribute collage to Brett. 

He looked down, closed his eyes and took a sharp breathe in before speaking, “Awh guys, that’s lovely. I’m sure Brett would love it too. Yeah, yeah he would. You know, I’ve not logged onto this subreddit in a long time and so it’s nice to see that you all still love him so much. I did too and I’m sorry for disappearing and I hope you understand. It’s not everyday that you lose your best friend.”

As he finished speaking he looked up towards the camera with glassy eyes before shaking his head and saying, “I can’t do this Brett. Turn it off.” 

So Brett did. But he also knew that Eddy could do it, this was his lesson three.  
As Eddy was trying to leave the room, Brett grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. 

“No Eddy, you can’t run away. You can do this.” He told the taller man, shaking his shoulders slightly. 

“No, I can’t Brett. All it is is you. Memories of us. I can’t do it.” 

“I know you can! Look at how far you’ve come already yeah? You sleep in our bed every night! How many times have we ridden in the car in only the past few days?! This whole house is full of memories Eddy, you can’t run from them but you can embrace them!”

“Okay,” was all Eddy said again. 

“Please say something other than that Eddy! Believe in yourself!” 

“Do the video with me.”  
“What?” Brett took a step back in confusion, “But they can’t-”

Eddy cut him off, “ I know they can’t see you, but I can! I’ll edit this video and cut all the part’s where I’m talking to you or nothing! This can be the stepping stone I need Brett. I don’t know how it would happen otherwise! So, please do the video with me Brett.”

Eddy was the one who sounded desperate this time and all Brett could say was “Okay.”

So Eddy turned the camera back on and it felt like nothing had changed.  
They laughed at all the spiderman memes and Eddy said all their old phrases. Brett didn’t think that he’d seen the latter this happy since he arrived. It was great.

“And here we have a fanart from Darcy! It’s Brett and I as a devil and an angel performing a duet! Only I’m playing a Viola! Haha! That’s very lamentable of you Darcy but very good artwork! I love the shading!”

He scrolled down the page some more,  
“Oh and here’s a work from 2sethoneybee! She’s drawn us but-oh my god what is that??!!” Eddy broke out into laughter before turning to Brett.

“It’s horrible!” 

“Oh it can’t be that bad-OHMYGOD! It’s like that freaking drawing of the Weekend!”  
Brett began to laugh and Eddy joined laughing even harder. 

“Look at how they’ve fucked your whole face up! Look at my nose! We can’t include this!!” He laughed out between tears. 

No, this was the happiest he had seen the younger since long before the accident. Brett loved to hear that laugh more than anything in the world. It was music to his ears.

Once they pulled themselves together they looked at a few more memes and even saw a snowman-violinist which Brett loved. (He’d miss the snow even if it was a rare occurrence to see it while alive.) They ended filming the video by watching a funny video of all their catchphrases that someone arranged into a song. It was great. 

Later on, Brett was sitting on the couch watching TV before deciding he wanted a glass of water. Naturally he made his way to the kitchen. 

“You know you don’t have to keep that bit from earlier in yeah?” Brett asked as he made his way into the kitchen and saw Eddy editing. 

“Yeah I know, but I should. It’s good to be vulnerable with them. It shows them that I care.”  
Brett nodded. “I’m so proud of you.” He bent down and kissed him on the head. 

“Yeah,” he answered before looking up to steal a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I just finished it. Here sit down and watch it. I think it’s rather good if I say so myself.”

So Brett did and he couldn’t agree more. It probably was going to be one of the better videos on their channel and an excellent way to make a comeback. It did make his heart hurt a little though. His time would soon run out and he’d have to go. Eddy wouldn’t need him anymore. 

The next day, Brett was napping on the couch as Eddy was answering emails and such from the new video. (he was growing more tired but Eddy didn’t need to know).  
Eddy looked over to the older man and he still couldn’t believe that he was there.The thought that he was crazy still lingered but he figured he’d rather be crazy and like he is now than like before when he felt he was insane. He’d just have to believe Brett. Plus if he thought back hard enough he could almost remember his mother finding that book when she was helping him clean, before throwing it out, shouting that it was no good. But to Eddy and he hoped to Brett as well that this felt pretty good. It was a gift. A gift better than becoming a soloist, better than receiving a strad, better than anything he could think of. More time with his favorite person in the world. His best friend, the love of his life, his home. His Brett. These 14 days, 336 hours or 20,160 minutes of time spent with him, was the best gift of all. Eddy only wished he knew how much longer they had left so he could savor the time more. 

Brett awoke almost as soon as Eddy closed his laptop. 

“Well Good morning sleepy head.” Eddy told him with endearment written all over his face. 

“Hm..morning.” Brett replied, rubbing his eyes. 

“Oh come here,” Eddy told the shorter man as he got up, made his way towards the couch and enveloped him in a hug.

They laid there cuddled up for a few minutes before Eddy spoke up.  
“Hey love. I think there’s something I want to try today.” 

“Okay..what is it?” Brett spoke.

“Bubble tea.” 

Brett almost choked before sitting up and looking Eddy in the eyes.  
“You’ve not had bubble tea since then either?” Now that was one Brett almost didn’t believe. 

“Nope,” Eddy answered “but I’m ready to try it again!” He answered proudly. 

So that’s how they ended up in the park, under a tree with their drinks in hand. 

“Are you nervous to try it?” Brett asked.

“No not really, more excited actually!” Eddy answered truthfully. 

“Now that’s good! On the count of three then!”

“1..” they got their straws ready  
“2..” they pierced the top of the cup  
“3!” they took a big sip.

“Oh god, that’s the stuff!’ Eddy answered. 

“Mhm,” Brett replied, “I can’t believe you waited this long to drink it again.”  
“Well I’m not waiting that long ever again!” Eddy replied before taking another sip. 

A comfortable silence enveloped them for a few minutes as they continued drinking. 

“People are loving the new video!” Brett told Eddy, breaking that silence. 

“Yeah I know, it's great to have their support still.” He answered as he took a sip.

“Of course they’d still support you, they're the best fans in the world!”

“That’s true, that’s true,” Eddy nodded before adding “ Plus, now I didn’t lie to your mother so that’s good” 

“Oh yeah, never lie to Mama Yang. That’s a death wish in itself,” Brett laughed. 

“Oh tell me about it, I was almost buried with you when I mentioned I may not come to your funeral.” 

“Speaking of that Eddy, how was my funeral?” 

Now that’s not a question you hear everyday nor one to keep the lighthearted mood,” eddy replied back.

“No seriously though how was it?”

“Well it was sad obviously. I think if you gathered everyone's tears from that day, you could fill up a whole swimming pool. Hilary flew in from America and even our old conductor from the Youth Orchestra came.” 

“Wow, I didn’t think I’d have that much of an impact.”

“Oh stop it Brett Yang, you touched so many people's lives! You don’t even know it!”  
“Yeah i suppose you're right. I was part of Twoset afterall.” He smiled sadly. 

“You still are part of twoset! Always will be, my love.” Eddy answered as he grabbed onto Brett’s hand. 

“How about my grave? Is it nice? I’m buried near here aren't I? Let’s go see it! I'll judge whether or not it’s up to the Brett Yang standard!” Brett said as he shot up and reached for Eddy’s hand. 

“Alright, if you're sure.” Eddy replied before being hoisted up to his feet. 

It was only about a 7 minute walk before they reached the grey piece of stone.  
Carved into it was “Brett Yang, 3 March 1992 to 21 September 20XX. Son, Friend, and Musician.” 

“Hm. that’s a little boring.” Brett admitted.

“Huh?” Eddy replied. 

“It’s a little vague isn’t it? Where’s the spice? The dramatic life story!” Brett grabbed Eddy’s arm before continuing his speech. “It needs something! Plus look around! It’s all just grass. I need flowers or something to make it less depressing! C’mon Eddy you can do better than that! A stone violin! I don’t care, just something!” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll see what I can do babe, anything for you.” Eddy laughed toward the younger. 

“Yes anything for me! Okay. Excellent. I place full responsibility on you!” Brett said, clapping his hands together.

A somber silence unlike the one before enveloped the pair as they stared at the gravestone ahead. 

Brett was once again the one to break the silence. 

“It’s weird to think that part of me is in there while I’m out here.Kinda fucked up” Brett said quietly while reaching for Eddy’s hand and gripping it. 

“Yeah.” Eddy answered, gripping his hand back. 

“Hey Eddy, let’s go home.I want to practice”  
“Anything for you my love.”

That night they played a dull rendition of Shostakovich’s “Duet for Two Violins Op.97.”  
A piece played often after they’d had a fight or watched a sad movie. A piece they didn’t like to remember playing but knew by heart. 

A few days later Belle came to visit. Eddy asked Brett to stay in the room since he knew that Belle couldn’t see him but Brett said that he would wander in and out since Eddy needed to learn to do it on his own. 

As he looked himself up and down in the bathroom mirror there was no denying it, Brett felt weak. It had already been over 2 weeks and he knew he only had a few days left. Eddy wouldn’t be needing him before long, but he decided not to tell the younger man. It would hurt too much. Instead he went and sat down in the living room like he had promised to do. He had missed Belle. She had brought coffee and made no time getting comfortable on the couch, just like she did every time she came to their apartment, classic Belle. 

“You look better than the last time I saw you bro..happier even. How’s it going?” She asked sinking further into the cushions. 

“ I am doing better, I think. It’s just taken me a little extra time.”

“Ah I understand that. Hey! You finally moved his violin and the blanket! Where’d you put it?”

“Oh I put it in the practice/film room. It just kinda felt like it belonged there ya’know?’

“That makes sense. I’m proud of you you know,” She replied with a soft smile, “I know he would too. He would always smile at you with the proudest eyes.”

“Yeah Belle, I know. Sometimes he’d have a mean glare when I ruined a perfect run through or told a dad joke that was too corny.” Eddy replied looking down with a big smile. 

“Oh! Oh! Do you remember when you surprised him with flowers after his senior concert? Now those were surprised eyes! I’m glad I even got to witness those!.” Belle laughed. 

Brett laughed too but only Eddy could hear it.

“Oh God, how did you even put up with me talking about flowers for that whole week trying to pick them out. That must’ve been so annoying!” Eddy asked her laughing too. 

“Nah, it was sweet. My baby bro was nervous and in a young love, it was cute.” 

The pair continued to talk and reminisce about the past of Brett Yang while sitting in front of him, along with future projects. She asked about the channel and Eddy said he was gonna keep uploading. She said that was good and talked about her new album until it was late and time to say goodbye. Soon all that was left in the apartment was Brett and Eddy once more. 

“What a character is she,” Eddy said as he made his way back into the living room. 

“Ah just classic Belle, never changes.” Brett replied. 

“Ain't that the truth” Eddy replied again, slinging an arm around Brett. “Let’s head to bed?”

So after a quick nighttime routine and turning all the lights off, they were finally cuddled up with Brett’s head on Eddy’s chest. 

“Did you really spend a week picking those flowers out?” Brett asked.

“Oh god I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that,” Eddy said facepalming. 

“Well did you?” 

“Yup, spent a week flipping through the florist catalogue and googling all the meanings. I was so nervous to give them to you, I wanted to make sure it was perfect.”

“Well it was Eddy. Bach flowers to represent music, alstroemeria for friendship, tiger lilies for confidence, lavender for grace,”

“And your favorite, a red rose for love,” Eddy interrupted him.

“And a red rose for love,my favorite flower.” Brett confirmed, leaning into Eddy’s embrace. 

“Hey Eddy, can you do my favor?”

“Anything, you know that.” Eddy answered quickly.

“Well I was thinking maybe you could plant some of those flowers on my grave. It’d helped liven it up some! Then maybe if you pick one, it’ll be like you’re holding me again. Like how you are now.” 

Brett felt Eddy freeze.  
“Well maybe that’s a dumb idea, just forget what i said.” Brett said slightly panicked. 

“Oh no love, I think it’s a splendid idea. I kind of wish I had thought of it myself. I would be happy to do it,” Eddy replied as he gripped Brett tighter.

“Okay good,” Brett replied with a smile that although Eddy couldn’t see, he could feel. 

“Good,” Eddy replied, “But for now let’s just sleep.”  
“Okay, goodnight Eddy. I love you.” Brett said as he cuddled deeper into Eddys chest. He would miss this again.

“I love you too Brett,” Eddy replied as he gripped the shorter man just a little tighter as if it would keep him there forever. 

And with that, they both drifted off into another night of peaceful slumber. 

They were cuddled up in bed together that Saturday when Brett brought it up. 

“How come you’ve not tried dating again?”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to,” he replied. 

“Why not? I give you permission, there now you're allowed to!” Brett smiled.

“No, I don’t think my heart will allow me to,” he answered honestly.

“Oh Eddy, you can’t spend the rest of your life alone once I’m gone,” Brett replied stroking Eddy’s cheek.

“Why not,” he asked, leaning into the touch.

“You’re the biggest romantic I ever knew, you love love! you’ve got to at least try. Here give me your phone.” Brett reached for Eddy’s phone and Eddy let him have it. 

It went quiet for a few minutes, the only sound being the clicking of Eddy’s phone. 

“There!” Brett said proudly as he gave the younger man his phone back. 

“What is it? Eddy asked, looking at his screen.

“Tinder! Now set up your profile and start swiping!” 

They were about 15 minutes into their Tinder adventure, 10 of which consisted of Brett going, “nah you can do better than that, have you seen me?” or “they're not even a musician..left” when a profile came up. It was of a guy by the name Tom. 

“Oh now he’s cute,” Brett said with a nod of approval. 

Eddy couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah okay, let’s look at his bio.”

“26, a cellist and ooo he’s 6’3,” Brett read aloud. 

“Okay okay, what else?”

“Likes dogs, coffee and Nintendo games. Yep yep, you have to swipe right, I’m gonna go ahead and-”

Brett was interrupted by Eddy stammered “wait..I-” but it was too late.

“Ah there, there I swiped for you!” Brett said with a big smile

Eddy grabbed his phone from Bretts hand and discovered that it was a match.  
He had matched with someone on Tinder.  
“Now are you gonna message him?” Brett asked excitedly, raising his eyebrows with a smirk as he rolled over halfway on his stomach and halfway on Eddys chest. 

“Oh, I don’t know. He’s only the first match let’s see how things keep playing out.”

They both knew it was an excuse. That either Eddy was too nervous or that he didn’t want to move on just yet, but neither said anything. Instead they laid in each other's company and continued swiping before they went to get lunch and do whatever else they wanted for the day. However, Eddy didn’t have to know that just as he was about to close the app Brett saw the pop-up: 

1 new message from Tom. 

On Monday Brett asked to play a duet. But only he knew that it would be their last. At least the last one for a long long time. It was time for him to go again, for good this time. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little sad, but he was tired. He was ready to rest again. And now, he could rest fully. Eddy would be okay again, he’d be happy again, he’d be fully Eddy again. At least this time they’d get to say goodbye, but goodbye’s are often bittersweet. 

Eddy let Brett choose the duet and it was Navarra because of course what else would it be. They could’ve gone for something slow and somber like Shostakovich or maybe something fancy and difficult like Ysaye, but that wasn’t them. No absolutely not. Navarra was light, bubbly and fun. But oh was it full of love too. Not just the sweet sickening love of youth, but the deep connection and understanding of finding someone on your same wavelength. It was the late night conversations from their teenage years that (thankfully) managed to mature into early morning pillow talk. it was unapologetically theirs. Navarra was the rare kind of love that only few are lucky to experience, a love where the other person is a physical embodiment of home. That’s what Sarsate wrote the piece for isn’t it? A tribute to his home? Well to Brett and Eddy it just so happened to be the other. This was Twoset’s piece. Brett and Eddy’s piece. And for their last duet it couldn’t be anything else. They both closed their eyes and began to play. 

Oh did Brett play with everything in him. His fingers pressed as hard as they could on the fingerboard even if he were growing more and more exhausted. He played with such burning passion and desire, it almost sounded like a different piece. They were halfway through.. 3 minutes and 12 seconds to be exact, when the realization hit Eddy. He opened his eyes upon the realization only to find those familiar brown ones staring back at him, but he didn’t stop playing. Instead he just nodded with a pained expression as if to say “You’re leaving me, aren’t you” and tears left his eyes when Brett gave an equally painful nod back. But they kept playing. They weren’t going to let this duet go unfinished. 

They continued to play with tearful eyes locked, Eddy now matching Brett. They played hard, passionately and full of love, almost as if playing it that way would please god enough to allow Brett to stay, though they both knew it wouldn’t. At about minute 4 Brett could feel himself growing lighter. Almost to minute 5, Brett knew he was disappearing. He was gone from the waist down. But neither bothered to look, eyes still locked on each other. 

Once his belly began to go Eddy moved closer To Brett just as their duet and time together was also moving closer to the end. 

They played faster and faster until they finished the duet and Brett’s left hand went not seconds later. His violin came crashing to the ground and shattered. Eddy looked down but Brett didn’t pay it any attention. It wouldn’t matter soon. In a few seconds he would be returned to the universe to rest. Instead he used his remaining hand and what strength he had left to bring Eddy’s head to meet his. 

The two shared one last kiss. A kiss slightly salty from tears but oh so very sweet. A kiss that was slightly bitter at the world but so full of love. A kiss that was only seconds but felt like hours, like months, like years. A kiss that held all time. A goodbye kiss. 

Eddy broke the kiss before Brett was fully gone, he had to get it out or he couldn’t live with himself.  
“I love you so much, i’ll miss you, I won’t forget you...I love you Yang Bo Yao” Eddy rambled tearfully as he reached out to the evaporating Brett. Holding onto his cheek and stepping on his tippy toes as he arose higher and higher into the air. 

“I know I know Eddy. I love you too,I-I don't know what to say, I love you, goodbye.” Brett said just as fast and frantic so he’d have enough time. 

Eddy nodded painfully once more. “Goodbye my love, I’ll see you soon.” he let out

The last thing he heard Brett Yang say to him was, “Eddy it’s okay to move on-”

before with a spark the stars took back what rightfully belonged to them and what had for over a year now. Yeah Brett Yang belonged in the stars, the world was too dull to contain his sparkle. 

Watching him leave was equally the most beautiful and heartbreaking thing Eddy had seen. He didn’t vaporize like in the movies. It wasn’t pixelated. It was graceful and it was bright. It was Brett. 

It didn’t hurt as bad as the first time either, granted it still hurt like hell but now there was proper closure, another gift few are granted within their lifetime. Eddy supposed he had Auntie Yang and the universe for that. But Brett had given him countless gifts too. The gift of support, of real love, of understanding, and of countless other things. As he swept up the remaining pieces of Brett’s violin he realized that the last gift he was given from Brett Yang, was the gift of moving on. 

It had been 401 days since Brett had passed. 401 days without the love of his life. 9624 hours without his other half. 577440 minutes since that drunk driver took away his world. But Eddy wasn’t counting anymore. 

Truthfully. He could sleep in their room again, drive his car, drink bubble tea. He probably couldn’t count their three million subs even if he wanted to, and yes those were still theirs, not his. He could count the minutes of the video he uploaded earlier that day, 14. The exact number of days it had been since he last saw Brett, but he was sure he’d stop counting those too. He did listen to Tchaikovsky a lot more though. Especially when he was driving. Right now “Waltz of the Flowers” was playing over his stereo as he made his way to the local cafe. He was going to meet Tom. The cellist.

He wasn’t sure if anything would come of it or what the future would hold, but at least he knew he had one. As he made his way up to the cafe doors, something shiny caught his eye. It was a small penny. Picking it up, Eddy sighed and held it close to his chest before smiling. Sure, he hadn’t fully moved on nor was he sure if he ever would fully(he would always remember Brett’s promise) but thanks to some magic music, he was able to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, I'm always open to criticism! Also follow me on twitter if you want! @Simpsibelius_


End file.
